Ainsley Bishop/Synopsis
History CLASSIFIED AUTHORISED ACCESS ONLY ---- OPEN At the age of Sixteen, Ainsley with an intelligence of a college graduate, enrolled herself into a Military training program. Overseen by Major General Marcus Bishop himself, the development of Ainsley's skilled even shocked him. The superiors within the Military sought the focus and driven aspect that Ainsley held and she begin to rise within the ranks. At Eighteen, Ainsley was a Sergeant. She had her own squad who looked to her in respect due to her intelligence. Having grown up with Major General Bishop as her father, Ainsley developed the same tactical skills that he had. She became a force to be wrecked with within the force. She had many scuffles with other soldiers but always came out on top. She was fast, a quick thinker and was able to wield two weapons, a dual-wielder. In the August of her eighteenth year, Major General Bishop died in battle. A team was sent out for a scouting job and didn't check in. A search-and-rescue operation was set into play by Major General Bishop, the operation was compromised after they team was safely taken back to base. In efforts to save more lives, Major General was killed in battle. He took down many opposing soldiers in his destruction before his passing. Mrs Bishop, Ainsley's mother soon after passed away with a broken heart at the loss of her husband. In light of their father's death, in order to do something with himself the youngest son Vincent enlisted himself into the Military. Ainsley had jurisdiction of her younger brother until a scuffle with older soldiers forced her to move him with a colleague of hers. Without caring for Vincent's strengths and weaknesses, Vincent was sent out on a scouting mission earlier than what is required. Ainsley, by this stage had become a Staff Sergeant - she was livid. Demanding the return of the younger soldiers, the higher ups reluctantly agreed. By then it was too late, the scouting team were ambushed and left Vincent as bait which the assailants took. Upon the team's return, no authorization was given to send a search-and rescue team. Ainsley, not caring for the possibility of her loosing her position set out herself. [ The Mutation ] Sneaking into the base of those holding Vincent captive was easy for Ainsley, her skill level was beyond those on the battlefield. She was able to safely find Vincent without notifying the assailants. However, her own search-and-rescue was compromised - her life and most importantly her brother's life were now on the line. Ainsley's fight or flight mode kicked in, she doesn't recall the battle or how many she took down in order to save her brother. Vincent has a total recall of the event, one hundred soldiers was the body count. Once she returned to base with Vincent, Ainsley was hospitalized she didn't wake for almost two months. News of her single manned rescue mission had reached the higher-ups. She was demoted to Corporal for her insubordination. Though, Ainsley did not care. She took time off after being in hospital for so long. She celebrated her 20th Birthday with her family, and welcomed her niece Abbey into the family. Upon her return into the force, Ainsley began to work harder than before. It became obvious that something was different as she began to rise higher in the ranks with legitimate success, much to the higher ups at the time. It wasn't until she was on the battlefield, on tour, that her abilities took to the stage to save her team from total annihilation. She took down two hundred soldiers in her destruction of a few weeks, her team were shocked, mortified and the higher-ups couldn't explain what had happened. [ The Special Forces ] On her return to base, after months of being out on missions, Ainsley was awarded the position of Major - Major Bishop on her twenty-second birthday. Her success and the lives her her teams helped in this position. General Murdoch, the highest ranked member of the military at the time, came to Ainsley and proposed the idea of a Special Forces unit. This unit was to be under the jurisdiction of Major Bishop, this was to be the task force that completed missions that a regular team could not. The Special Forces Unit became a reality in the September of Ainsley's twenty-third year of life. The task force consisted of eight members, including herself. Skill levels varying in all aspects but are the best of the best. In a year and a half, The Special Forces Unit had completed fifty missions, and an unconfirmed eight hundred kills. [ Vanishing ] Just shy of 10 years in the Military, Ainsley received word that something happened to her family back at home. An assassination of the Bishop bloodline was the reason, Ainsley's older brother and sister-in-law were murdered in their home. Her younger sister Marie, had luckily been out with their niece Abbey at the time of the murder; they had taken refuge in Vincent's home with his fiance. Ainsley, despite almost reaching her ten year mark decided it was time to protect what is left of her family. In the middle of the night, after returning from a mission. Ainsley left the Military base, she dropped off the radar completely - no-one but her Special Forces Unit know how attempt to find her. However, every month on repeat letters are dropped at Vincent Bishop's estate from Ainsley for the remaining Bishop Family. [ Bishop's File ] Ainsley's military file was shut down after her sudden leave from the force, word has gotten out that she is underground. Her skills, and her unconfirmed and confirmed kill list continue to rise. At twenty-five it is estimated she has made over five hundred kills. Agencies in both good and bad are after her, but they need to find her first. ---- [ Rogue Soldier : ACTIVE ] Having gone underground Bishop has done an amazing job in doing so, however her drive to save those who cannot save themselves has begun to eat away at her. With her constant letters to her family, the responses that her family have left have begun to have her emerge herself from the underground. Having maintained her training in the underground, with her head now above the depths there are far and few in-between that will know that she's come back from the underground. [ Phase One : ACTIVE ] With a price on her head with the higher corporations to have her on their side. Bishop must act with caution as she heads back into the land of the living. She would have notified her family in their most recent communication. Vincent is acting as Bishop's eyes and ears within the Military, notifying her of any chance that they get close. What will she do? © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental.